youtaitesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hanami
hanami '''(はなみ''') is a YouTube singer who joined the community in mid-2010, but has only called herself "active" since late-2013. She has been described as having a soft, smooth, mid-ranged voice which has been noted as naturally childish & loli, but can take on a mature & lady tone as well . Despite her soft vocals, she is able to belt in her higher range as shown in cover of Terror by Neru . She sings mostly in Japanese, but is able to sing in English and Korean as well. She likes adding effects to her voice and often heavily tunes her covers. Her favourite producer is Mikito-P whose songs she often covers, as well as HoneyWorks, Deco*27, Umetora, Niki, Neru and GigaP. She often collaborates and organizes choruses and projects with fellow Youtaite. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects #Member of TENx10N (ABCBA Chorus Battle) #Member of аиасня♚пisм (Serendipity Chorus Battle) #Member of Ｍａｈｏｕ☆Ｐａｅｌｌａ #Member of Cafe Dere (Hybrid Chorus Battle) #Member of Aèdes d’Aesop (Fables of Creation Chorus Battle) #Member of TeamTaipo (School of Chorus Battle) #Member of hahumami List of Covered Songs #"Markaite Chikyuu " (Hetalia: Axis Powers OP) - Philippines ver.- (2012.01.3.) #"Glorious World " (2012.02.03) #"Rin Rin Signal (2012.03.29) #"Gekokujou" (duet ready) (2012.04.07) #"Sweets Parade" -tv size- (2012.07.26) #"CANDY CANDY" (2012.09.25) #"Trick and Treat" (duet ready) (2012.07.26) #"Hoshi no Uta - acoustic ver - " (2012.10.29) #"WAVE" (2013.03.03) #"I=Fantasy" (2013.04.04) #"Hatafutte Parade" (Hetalia: Axis Powers OP) - Philippines ver.- (2013.07.16) #"Ecstatic Vivace" (2013.11.16) #"Renai Circulation" feat. hanami and Hotaru (2013.11.20) #"Magnet" feat. Vi-Vace's Harem (2013.12.01) #"Minuet" feat. hanami and ʝαn (2013.12.22) #"Cold Innocence" feat. TENx10N (2013.12.23) #"Koshitantan" (2013.12.31) #"BPM" (2014.01.15) #"Yonjuunana" (Forty-Seven) (2014.01.21) #"In Chains " feat. аиасня♚пisм (2014.02.09) #"Shuiro no Sunahama" (S Sandy, Scarlet-Coloured Beach) (2014.02.20) #"Orion no Yume" (A Dream of Orion) feat. hanami and Tune (2014.03.06) #"Koshitantan" (Watchfulness) feat. Ｍａｈｏｕ☆Ｐａｅｌｌａ(2014.03.13) #"Kunoichi Demo Koi ga Shita" (A Female Ninja but I Want to Love) feat. hanami and Karo (2014.03.20) #"Inochi no Juustitia " feat. аиасня♚пisм (2014.03.22) #"Märchen Boyfriend & Märchen Girlfriend" feat. hanami and Nishi*na (2014.03.26) #"Onaji Hanashi" (Same Story) feat. hanami and JSAKA (2014.04.01) #"Otogi Banashi" (Fakery Tale) (2014.04.13) #"Serenity" (6 singer collab) (2014.04.25) #"Reboot" feat. Seka, hanami & Takara (2014.04.26) #"Tengaku " (12 singer collab) (2012.06.19) #"Senbonzakura" - ICBM remix - (2014.06.20) #"+REVERSE" (2014.06.22) #"The Material World " feat. hanami and Awaka (2014.07.03) #"Rabbit" (2014.07.11) #"Rabbit " feat. Cafe Dere (2014.07.20) #"Tsukiakari" (Moonshine) (2014.07.29) #"Heart Chrome" feat. hanami and Icchan (2014.08.13) #"FLASH BACK " feat. Ｍａｈｏｕ☆Ｐａｅｌｌａ(2014.08.21) #"This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee" (2014.08.29) #"Youkai Taisou Daiichi" (Youkai Exercise #1) feat. hanami and Karo (2014.09.03) #"Balleriko" (Ballerina Girl) feat. hanami and Mochi (2014.09.11) #"Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breathes Walking) (2014.09.14) #"Love Doll" (2014.09.14) #"SILENCE " (10 singer collab) (2014.09.19) #"Unravel" (2014.10.05) #"Tell Your World" (2014.10.21) #"Shikabane no Odori " feat. Aèdes d’Aesop (2014.10.24) #"Magia"feat. Serraphi, Aeon and hanami (2014.11.01) #"Music Music" (2014.11.14) #"Ima Suki ni Naru" (Right now, I'm Falling in Love)(2014.11.26) # "Terror" (2014.12.16) #"S.O.W. " (15 singer collab) (2014.12.20) # "Delusion Tax" (2014.12.22) # "I'm Fine Thank You" (15 singer collab) (2014.12.25) # "Sayoko"(8 singer collab) (2014.12.27) # "Connecting" feat. hahumami (2015.01.02) #"Flower Power" (9 singer collab) (2015.01.08) # "Ima Suki ni Naru - triangle story -" feat. hahumami (2015.01.11) #"Campanella" (2015.01.14) #"Hikaru Nara" (5 singer collab) (2015.01.18) #"Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) (2015.01.29) #"Mr. Music " (7 singer collab) (2015.02.05) # "Killer Lady" feat. hanami and Xillia (2015.02.13) #"Natsu no Owari, Koi no Hajimari " (End of Summer, Beginning of Love) (15 + 1 singer collab) (2015.02.13) #"Suki Kirai - GigaP remix -" feat. hanami and Vicho (2015.02.14) #"Attakaindakara" feat. Team Taipo (2015.02.15) #"Connecting - a capella -" feat. hahumami (2015.02.24) #"Tell Your World - a capella -" (2015.02.26) #"Goodnight Tonight" (2015.03.05) #"White Day Kiss" feat. hahumami (2015.03.15) #"White Day Kiss - a capella -" feat. hahumami (2015.03.17) #"Nakimushi Robo" (Crybaby Robot) feat. Team Taipo (2015.03.22) Trivia *Her favourite utaite are Mafumafu, Amatsuki, un:c and Sana. *She's good friends with Icchan in real life (attended the same high school). *She is often called a Tsundere (although this statement is often denied). *She tends to show a maternal, motherly side to many of her friends which has earned her the nickname "Hanamama" (combining hanami and mama). *She is known amongst her friends as a sort of "Typo Queen" since she always seems to misspell many of her tweets and messages. *She is the "Leader" and "founder" of sorts of hahumami *Her Video Game husband is Link, Anime husband is Haruka Nanase and Disney husband is Tadashi Hamada. *She is "basically 15" Gallery Hanami by totoruu-d8g3pje.png|hanami as seen in her collab of Vague Lust Lover External Links *Ask.fm *DeviantArt *Soundcloud *Twitter *YouTube Category:Needs edit Category:Female Youtaites